Ravings of The Madman
by VanDouselheim
Summary: Lore of The Tragic Romantic.
1. raving

Despite indication of the opposite, increased external stimuli results in negative association forming between surroundings and stimuli itself.

For instance, fantasizing about the gold watch in the store being on your wrist causes a cacophony of brain waves pouring out of your skull forcing the watch onto your body as the screaming subsides after distancing from aforementioned store. But now I don't have the watch (I mean i do but that's not the point) I have all these screams in my head and i don't have something to entertain me now.

A match grade bullet traveling 3000 feet per second can enter and exit the store clerks head before they even know why i'm smiling. They don't get it. It's too quick. Like snapping your fingers. not like the sound people like to make along with a catchy tune like fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra but like taking my ballpean hammer and cracking the individual joints of your right middle finger because flipping me off to look cool really seemed like a good idea at the time. "Oh look its THE devil in person, I'm gonna show him I can count to 1!" I count really well too i like to count how many times people blink when they hear a gun shot or how many times you beg me to kill you but sometimes i cant hear it because of my music.

Oh, its not actual music sometimes it is but i like the one where the bass goes BOOM BOOM BOOMhahahaaaaaahahaaaaaaaa like a grenade in a daycare or my heart when one of you animals looks at me and can see what fear plays through your heart and your mind its a symphony to me as my skull forces my blinding infuriation out of my teeth and my mouth.

I actually like your teeth maybe ill keep them in my pocket or add it to my jewelry.


	2. shiifuudo

This haiku is pissing me off

All things entail rising and falling time. You must be able to discern this.

Do nothing which is of no use.

You win battles by knowing the enemy's timing, and using a timing which the enemy does not expect.

Why the hell does this guy have this written on his back? Wait that's not a haiku and that's not in English when did I learn Japanese? Wait a sec... he has a tattoo of unexpected timing on his back or the awareness of it and now has a .45 parked in his skull haaaaaaaaaaahahahah

Wasn't I doing something? Oh yeah, I love underground casinos ahhhh the sights and the sounds the rolling wheels and the smell of cigars and the rattle of dice.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Watashi wa Jooku desu!"

But really, it's not funny anymore. I mean what if you're in another time zone or exist outside of time like some sort of omniscient being? I wish this guy had a watch now that'd be something to roll around with I mean come on! What if he was looking and his watch and he's all like "Oh geez im wasting so much time right now good thing i'm aware of that now and them BLATTT"HAHAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahahahhhhhhhhhhh OH GOD I CAN'T BREATHE HAhhhaaaaaa!

What are they looking at? Panda what are they looking at? Oh shit I was still talking wait what was I doing here?

Bring the car around i'm done here.


	3. Love Letter

Bruce,

you're killing me

you're killing me

you're killing me

you're killing me

you're killing me

you're killing me

you're killing me

you're killing me

the little birdie loved saying that

-J


	4. Solitare

I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it

It's moving and swirling a great maelstrom of agony why would any sane man create such a monstrosity?

The cards don't lie I split the deck my deck my special deck down to two stacks of twenty-six. Next, I separate the two into four stacks of six with one having eight cards. Remove one card from each of the stacks then take random card from each and even out until I have twenty-six stacks of two cards.

The cards give me what's right it is improbable to keep drawing them I don't want them why are they here they're always here I'm always here I never left I am inside youuuu I am here for youuu you know it's true only you. Look at me look at me i'm here gaze into the abyss I am the abyss I am death I am the Manic Messiah all that is and ever will be. Many names many titles remember who you are.

The cards say Joker. They all say Joker.


	5. godforsaken

Distrust grows as the night goes on. The sugar plum fairy keeps singing her song. My razor cuts deeps into the flesh of a fool. Blood runs hot but my eyes so cool. Into the night the OBJECT's body tumbles.

It's not enough; the OBJECT touched me. Touched me reached out to me. The OBJECT's screams echo for hour and years into the past. Wake the neighbors why don't you. Crack splat snap. The last sounds the OBJECT ever makes, crush it's skull through to the somach, brain turns to gooey goop all that's left is the song as he fell. I feel nothing. I sing my song.

Smile though your hear is aching, smile even though it's breaking.

Stand at street, look down at mangled carcass. Ruined potential. Needs more, fell too soon. Eyeball Stan was happy enough to drag OBJECT up to roof for me. Needs little convincing to handle corpse in all honesty. Not likely to take him home to ma' and pa' ahaaa ha ha ha ha!

Should begin with anesthesia, don't believe OBJECT is capable of blood flow except outward so moving on. Incicions begin around ear lobe and wrap around behind the ear. Lips are removed for a more natural look. Cut through layers of muscle and fat below cheek bones and along jaw line. My razor and Stan's tools more than enough for operation.

Surgery is complete, patient looks quite dapper. Enough for now. Already have license; wedding ring found in pants pocket. The OBJECT deserves more from us.

The night is cold. The song goes on. I'm still singing and singing my favorite song.


	6. Sacrificial Lamb

A long time ago; in the life of a child beginning to learn the intimacies of suffering, sleep would not come.

Men would come to the cage inspecting their ..TOY..

Four days and three nights with no sleep.

T'was a game you see. The child was theirs for another six months; theirs to do with as they please.

Sleep deprivation.

A rain drop in a down pour of pain.

The collar is secured to his neck; the men lead him to the show.

A slab of concrete is the stage tonight, a post drilled to the center holds the boy now secured with a chain.

The audience enters, scattered proclamations of excitement float from the crowd.

Black hole.

Absence of emotion.

Compassion touches not a soul in the abattoir.

The boy is nothing now.

In this place truths are beaten into you.

Nothingness.

After so many performances, the child is learning in this church. An apt pupil.

The true religion is wrapped in barbed wire. A hymn sounding of piercing blades, wet slaps of broken skulls.

The song begins for the boy.

It will never stop.


	7. Sometimes I Just Kill Myself

We're All Crying

My Brain Is Rotting

Trying To Sing

But I Can't Stop Dying

I Carve My Lips Into A Deadly Smile. I'm Dying In My Skull. I'm Cracking And Bleeding; I Burn And Bleed And I Want To Disappear Into The Void Of Nothingness.

Please Let Me Stop Being Here. I Want To Escape, He Won't Let Me Escape Into My Own Nihility He Keeps Me Out Of My House.

I Want To Hide. My Skin Burns And Bleeds And Blisters.

Hide Me. Immolate Me.

I Want To Destroy Something Innocent. I Need To Push My Art Into The Neural Web Of The Public Subconscious.

Feast For Fools

Fools Feast

Feast On Flesh

Foolish Flesh

The Flesh Of Fools

What Is Served At The Feast For Fools?

Flesh Of Fools

Feast Of Fools

Feast For Fools

April Sweet Is Coming In...

Let The Feast Of Fools Begin


	8. Godly Imparted Tongues

The Fool In The Storm

Sado-masochism: Typically identified as two separate disorders in the DSM's; it is the arousal of an individual over a recurrent period focusing around fantasies or behavior involving acts in which the psychological or physical suffering of the victim (masochism being the individual under diagnosis) elicits sexual excitement.

There once was a boy from Caboo, who had trouble tying his shoe. He said to his ox, "I'll just walk in my socks." Now all of his friends do that too.

Narcissists as a standard have antisocial personality disorder. It is the inability to empathize with an individual; and the unwavering belief that, for lack of a more refined explanation, the eyes of the word should fall upon your plight and be moved to awe before your sweet glistening virtue.

What is God's name?

I'm going to speak about myself at length; you're going to listen!

There is a serial killer in my brain. An entity devoid of compassion. A set of bared fangs, glistening; wishing to suckle on the filth provided to us. He is the divining fool descended from heaven to place upon humanity's lips one solitary kiss.

I know it's frightening, you want to run, but this is a turning point in what's left of your life. See, i'm trying to help you. This divination is meant to save you. I don't want him to play with you. At some point WE need to end.

Now... Many believe sick things about us, but lets get one thing clear. I am not like you. I am not crazy. I am not delusional.

And I ain't no fucking clown!

If I chop your fingers off and mail them to your Momma dipped in anthrax, that does not make me sick. I am making the world better for it. Why does she deserve to live if she brought you into this world?

You human trafficking, pedophile sadistic waste of fucking oxygen! I'm going to peel your face off and wear it while I burn your miserable family alive. I will cleanse the Earth of your tainted genes.

God has tried time and again to reclaim me, recall me, retract me, back to my cell to prolong the suffering of the swine I am surrounded by. God gave me this purpose. I am His Only Child. He wants me to go on or I would not be astride your lap right now. I bear The Dragon upon my back because I am the only one strong enough to polarize Him.

My Holy. Divine. Fire. Will burst from my breast and echo into the stratosphere.

I will be remembered in the disfigured faces of humanity for all eternity. In this way I am immortal.

You answered my question. Did you know that? Camazotz.

When you look out the window, what do you see? Lights? Heheheh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

They're just pinpricks... In the dark. He's out there. You know that? Right on the other side of this window... watching me...

Do you think he's waiting for you? Watching? Saving at the last second what will be left of you? Spoiler alert: He was never watching you.

But I am. God may not love you, but I do. I will always love you in my own... special... way...


	9. Fill You With Mirth

Ohhhh I'm soo beautiful.

Skin glistening in the air.

Songs pouring forth from me belting the lyrics like a disobedient hound.

Orgasmic disco light cannibalizing the parietal lobe of all these superficialites.

In The Far Off World Of Reality...

Three bus loads of grade schoolers stolen away to front door of city hall. Eleven Cerwin-Vega EL-36 DP Earthquake Subwoofers bolted in sheets of 16 gauge steel create barricades. Six gallons of ethanol stand open encircling children. Panda-Man taping road flares to their hands.

For the tenth time in a row... Joker is singing Cool Cat by Queen.

I hate my job- Jonathon Frost

Ooooohhhhhhhh the towering feelingggg!  
I have often walked, on this street beforeee...

It must be a crime to be this perfect. Dont typically venture into the light. A rare treat for my valued audience to see the image of an Angel. I cast off the bindings of their immorality and open my omnipitance to them.

Gyrating and trilling, mire and smut. I remake their fragile minds with wisdom bestowed to me.

Ha ha ha

Ohh Darlinggggg...

And who is this pure fool? Lo, in the sagas of old-time Legends of scald, of bard, of Druid cometh he not in greed like spring? Thou water that art air, in whom all complex is resolved!

Hi! You like the venue? I'm more inclined to think you'd only be happy in an orphanage. Filled plenty of those for you to choose from. Ha.

So, this is pretty great huh? We've been quite busy lately you know. Just the other day I found out that twenty piranhas can strip the flesh off a man in just ten minutes! Unfortunately I'm no longer allowed at the local water parks Hahahahahaaaaa

Why? You know, you're wise beyond your years but how are the why's always out your reach? Funny how that sounds...

Maybe I had a child once, singing lullabies twinkle twinkle soothing fear away...

I've hated this place since I was a child. Then I had a child and... I...

You wanna hear a joke? Rhetorical question just listen:  
Knock knock

Come on humor me!  
Who's there?  
Mom and Dad

Come on say it pretty please? Hand to god scouts honor all that jazz its not what u think.  
Mom and Dad who?  
Damn doesn't take u long to move on.

Hahaaaha oh cheer up, honey pie! Listen; how many brittle bone babies does it take to-

Shut up

Oooh! At home to Mr. Tetchy are we? Loosen up, tight ass!

TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!

What's the matter have, I touched a nerve? How is the Boy Wonder? Started shaving yet?

FILTHY DEGENERATE!

Flattery will get you nowhere. Speaking of child soldiers- oh to hell with the rhetoric and banter! There's a bomb! At the Falcone Home and School for Robins- shit, I mean Orphans! God i just cannot turn it off... Run run my busy boy fast as you can!

Hope you enjoyed the show! Haaahaaaaha

So many faces, so few smiles. I can make them smile. God damnit I love my job. Alright time to go boys I'm thinkin italiano for lunch.

Che vuole questa musica, stasera, che mi riporta un poco del passato?


	10. Number 44

I cut then I clean I cut then I clean I cut cut cut cut cut

I can remake myself however I want. All it takes is my special razor. I sold what was left of my soul for it.

Now even when I'm not smiling my body smiles. You can see my pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty teeth reflected in the polished mirrored Edge.

I can see myself in all of you I'm waiting for you you're waiting for me. You'll want me in the end you'll crawl to me and beg and bleed for me and bleed and bleed bleed bleed.

I can sing like you wouldn't believe I tie my shoes with vocal cords. Pluckety pluck pickety pick like a violinist I weave songs with your screams and cries. I can consume all of your pain I can take it all away flitting away all of your tears I can take them all into myself I can eat your sick.

I can love you like no one has loved you before we can fuck and fight and bleed I can show you things you've never seen I can lay you true and bare.

I blew up my mind and the fragmentation ripped my skin off and laid the truth of me bare.

We can skip hand in hand into a church and we can fling pornography and mutilization and death and rape at all of the Lost and you can stare into my eyes and I can show you **NOTHING**


End file.
